


It's Good to Talk

by ToughGirlsRuleTheWorld



Series: Dimension 20 has taken over my writing [2]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: (sort of), F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughGirlsRuleTheWorld/pseuds/ToughGirlsRuleTheWorld
Summary: Kristen is readying herself for a very nerve wracking conversation. The Bad Kids are right there to help her.
Relationships: Kristen Applebees/Tracker O'Shaughnessey
Series: Dimension 20 has taken over my writing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876162
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	It's Good to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Fantasy High makes me want to write about families. So here we go.

Its a relatively calm summer day at Modred Manor. The Bad Kids, and Aelwyn, lounge around the living room, waiting for their pizzas. It became apparant once all adults left for their rspective therapies, that only only one of them really knows how to cook; and Gorgug does not want to. At school they are taught to steal, kill, play music, to change the very fabric of reality and bend faith to their will. However, home economics is not a class that is offered. So now they wait for several physical pizzas and one ghost pizza. Well, all but two are waiting.

Above them, pacing a hole into their bedroom floor, is a frantic Kristen Applebees; as well as Tracker, who's sitting on the edge of her girlfriend's bed. She sits there watching as her girlfriend slowly loses her mind. For Saint Kristen Applebees, Patron (Patroness?) Saint of Doubt, is feeling a lot of it right now.

"Babe," Tracker says as she gets up to stop Kristen's incessant pacing, "relax, you know they'll help."

"Yeah, yeah, of course they will. They're my friends, they help with everything. We've literally gone to Hell and back for each other. Its pretty safe to say that they are not what I'm worrying about!" Kristen essentially vomits out before flopping face first into her bed.

Tracker walks back to the bed and lays down, facing her stressed girlfriend. She watches her as she props herself up and starts petting Kristen's hair. Kristen turns over, cuddling into her girlfriend's side, sinking into the comfort of her embrace.

"This is such a dumb plan."

"Maybe a little," Tracker says while tilting Kristen's head to face her. "But hey, we have a pretty good track record of dumb plans going well. Although I guess there was the time you jumped out that window while ribbon dancing..."

"I don't necessarily count that as a lost." Kristen interrupts causing Tracker to laugh and tighten her hold on her ridiculous love. As her laughter turns to soft giggles, a calm quiet envelopes the girls. The doubt is still there, but at least the tense, frantic energy aroung Kristen has lessened. She lays there, head on her girlfriend's shoulder, taking comfort in her presence.

"I just..." she begins, nuzzeling into Tracker's neck, "I just really want this to go well."

Tracker looks at Kristen. She kisses her head and brushes her hair away from her face, giving her whatever comfort she can give. "I can't guarantee that it will. But I can guarantee that you'll be far more upset with yourself for not trying than you could ever be from it just not going well."

Kristen looks at Tracker, seeing how confident she is in her words. She looks at and sees that there is no arguing with her in this moment. She knows she's right. She takes her hand and kisses her cheek. Looking at this amazing woman, who she knows has her back in this. 

"I want to try." Kristen says as she grips Tracker's hand tight in hers and leads her out of the room.

They walk through the warm and comforting halls of Mordred Manor. Halls often filled with laughter and leading to rooms filled with wonderful people. The one she's following leads to the craziest, most wonderful people she has ever known.

They stop in the entry way of the living room. Kristen looks as her friends fight over what to watch. Its a whirlwind of threats, small curses, and pillows thrown at each other. And its wonderful.

"Hey guys."

Gorgug, in the midst of holding couch cusions with Ragh in an attempt to shield Zelda, turns to Kristen. "Hey Kristen, the pizzas should be here soon. Don't worry, we remembered to order a vegetarian and a couple meat lover's for you guys." He tells them before being hit in the head with a pillow.

"Yeah, thanks, that's... that's great man. I really appreciate it." Kristen says as she wraps her arms around him in a hug. A hug he confusingly and awkwardly returns. The others watch, use to Kristen's awkward weirdness, but silently agree that, even for her, that was weird. Except Ayda who joined the hug rather guiltily, confusing what's happening as just what you do when someone buys you food and she feels bad that she didn't do so earlier.

"Kristen," Adaine says as Kristen releases the two, "is everything okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm... I'm fine." She says as she goes to sit on the floor. "I just... I really need your guys' help with something."

"I'll get the van."

"I'll call my mom."

"I'll get the shovel."

"Fig, no!"

"Okay, I love how ready you guys are," Kristen says, smiling wide at her friends' antics, "but I don't need any of that. I mean, we'll need the van, but the other two, no. I really don't want Sklonda to know about this."

"Probably for the best, she and Gorthalax are on a date." Riz tells them. "Although, I will say, involving my mom has usually been the right call when it comes to stuff we do."

"Riz..." Fabian exclaims as he throws an arm over Riz's shoulders.

"I'm just saying, name one time where calling my mom didn't end up helping us." Riz says, turning to talk directly to him.

"Guys," Adaine says, interrupting them, before turning back to address Kristen. "Whatever this is, we'll help."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Kristen tells her. And she does know. These people have helped her through everything. She looks around at all of them, and just feels so thankful. "I love you guys."

"Right back at ya." Fig tells her as she goes t hug her. "Now, what do you need help with? Just to be clear, we for sure don't need the shovel?"

"We don't need a shovel, as far as I know." Kristen says as she leans into Fig's side. She lets out a heavy sigh as she looks at her friends. "I need help kidnapping someone."

_**BZZZZZ BZZZZZ**_

"Delivery!"

"Oh hey, the pizzas are here! I'm just gonna go get those. Did you guys order drinks or should I go grab some? You know what, I'll find out when I grab the pizzas." Kristen says as she leaves her friends in a stunned silenced.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a mutil chapter story with a planned end, so I hope its good. Also if you play Animal Crossing I made a Fabiam Seacaster shirt, a Gorgug hoodie, and an Aguefort Adventuring Academy letterman jacket, the creator id is MA-1807-3583-1316 if anyone would like them.


End file.
